Another Chance at Life
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: 5th sequel in the Pregnant at 44 series. Fluff, angst, action, love, lust, the difference between need and want, and incredibly tough choices...what is it like getting a seocnd chance at life and growing up..when you have no idea how to? God bless! R&R!
1. Had Not Did

A\n: So, this is the fifth sequel? Ha, I am having so much fun with this series so far...Hope you all are too! Any ideas or questions can be left in a review or PM and answered or taken into account. If any of you guys have questions from the previous sequels or this one I will add them all up and make a chapter of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one and please get involved...I love when you ask questions, recommend, sugest and leave ideas. :) Review and\or PM. Enjoy!

(disclamier: I don't own anything Harry Potter and if you think i'm J.K. Rowling, your on experimental drugs.) teehee. Also, if I start any of the chapters with song lyrics...they usually won't be mine unless stated that they are. :)

Also, something a bit unclear, are ages in this story. So here's my guestamtion for everyones oldness.

Arthur and Molly: 60 years,

Bill: 40 years appx.

Charlie: 42 years appx.

Percy: 39 years appx.

George 36 years appx.

Ron: 34 appx.

Ginny: 33.

Victoria: 20,

Dominique: 17

Luis: 12

Molly 2nd: 19.

Rose: 13, Hugo 17

Albus: 21

James: 19

Lily: 16  
Teddy 20

Langston, Myron, Matilda: 15, and

Colb and Kelly 10

Sorry if the ages are screwed up....this is only a fanfic, and the appx. :)

ENJOY!!!!!

God bless, and remember: Get involved! I'm so pumped for this new one!!!!!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A normal morning at the Burrow used to mean chaos...but now it meant quiet. The triplets slept in late every morning, because they stayed up all night, and Molly would hum quietly as she fried bacon and eggs for her family, waiting for them to wake. Arthur was usually asleep also, or out walking, hoping to gather inspiration for a drawing or painting...he'd taken up the art about 5 years ago...

The family was growing strong, and already was. Bill had three children now, Victoria, Dominique, and Luis, and all of the rest of the Weasley kids, minus Charlie, the triplets, and twins, had families of their own. A lot of the time they got together for dinner or to let the kids play, but today was a day they all stayed seperate and enjoyed the company of their own homes.

"Breakfast!" Molly yelled up the stairs, just like everyday. In a matter of seconds, when her voice had wafed into every cravisis of The Burrow, the kids and Arthur came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning Mum!"

"Morning Molly." the kids took their seats and Arthur came to kiss her before taking his.

"Smells good, Mum." Colb stated and Molly smirked, putting the second plate in front of him, seeing as her husband had been first.

"Yes, delicious." Arthur added, pecking her lips quickly before she moved to get more plates for the rets of the kids.

Once breakfast was somewhat over, everyone put their plates in the sink and ran off to their seperate lives. Only Arthur, Molly, and Langston remained in the kitchen. he girl was looking anxiousl between each of them and she beckoned them to sit down. She put her hands on the table professionally and then began.

"Mum, Dad, I have a proposal for you. Now don't say no too soon....but here's the thing....I want to apply for a job." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and Molly stared at her.

"Why would we say no to that?" Arthur asked. He had no problem letting her get a job, they all needed the money and she needed to save for a good wizarding college after school...but why would that be such a big deal? All she had to do was ask.

"Well....."

"Where is the job, Langgo?" Arthur asked and Langston squirmed in her seat a bit.

"Its umm....at the local pub." She tried saying smething else but Arthur immediately cut her off.

"No!"  
"But Dad."

"No!"

"Dad, come on its not like-"

"No no no....your not getting a job there.":

"Why not!"

"Because half the job there is keeping your shirt on! Your not working there absolutely not!"

"Come on, Dad...its not that bad! I just want a night shift for like three days a week."

"A NIGHT SHIFT!?! That REALLY just helped you plead your case.."

"Well, Dad, I have college prep classes in the mornings...."

"Langston, I;m sorry...you are not working there, I'm sure your mother would agree with me." he turned to Molly and she cringed.

"Well, Arthur...I did work there when I was Langston's age..." Arthur's nostrils flared.

"Molly...you aren't helping_ at all." _

"I'm sorry, Arthur..I'm just saying...Langston has her head on straight...."

"Okay.." he let out a deep breath.

"You can try working there...but if you do one wrong thing your done....that pub is really pressuring, okay? just don't do anything stupid." He stared into her eyes, making his point clear and she nodded, jumping up and running to hug him. She kissed his cheek and smirked slightly.

"Thankyou Daddy!" She said quickly before hugging her Mum.

"Thanks Mum."

"Your welcome." Molly said quietly and Langston smiled.

"Will you take me to go get an application later?"

"Sure love." Molly said, taking Arthur's dish and putting it in the sink.

"Thanks Mum."

"No problem, love."

Langston ran upstairs and Arthur turned to Molly.

"We can contradict each other in front of the kids..."

"I know, Arthur, I'm sorry...its just...she wnats to try it...she'll make really good money and I know she won;t mess this or herself up....she's a smart girl and I was surprised when you said no anyway."

"Why is that?" he asked, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning her far back against the counter.

"Because she has you wrapped around her finger." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"I have you also my dear." Molly chuckled and pushed him back lightly.

"No you don't." she replied seductively.

"You can't resist me." he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her again, but she pushed him back again.

"Yes I can."

"For how long?"

"As long as you want me to."

"Is that a bet?"

"Maybe.." she said quietly, pulling him close.

"One last kiss?" She shook her head as she kissed him, trailing kisses on his neck.

"No....I just realized I couldn't last more then five seconds is all." Arthur laughed and picked her up, bringing her to the living room, sitting her on the couch and staring into her eyes before pulling her mouth to his for a quick passionate kiss.

They pulled away when they heard footsteps enter the room and saw Myron enter into their view. He stared at his parents before smirking.

"Mum, Dad.....There are enough rooms in this house for you guys to have one, i hope you know." Myron said seriously, though his long red hair, pointed nose, and boyish grin gave him away for as debonair and attracting as Bill, and personality plus like the twins. Arthur stood and ran after the boy, bounding upstairs with him and finally tackling him on his small, twin size bed. He pinned him down and laughed, releasing him and standing. Myron chuckled and stood also.

"That's foul play, old man." He said quickly and Arthur smirked, pushing him down again and tickling his sides playfully. Myron screeched pushing his father off and laughing when finally, Arthur showed him mercy and backed off.

"Dad, don't do that....I hate that you know it." he said, gaining his breath back in intervels of deep breathing.

"I know, but I don't know your room references either...." Myron furrowed his eyebrows and before Arthur left he peeked in the door frame again.

"Besides, we've got 12 of you...it didn't all happen in our bedroom." he winked and as he left Myron slammed the door, sat on his bed and yelled for Molly and Arthur to hear, "Dad your sooooo sick!" Molly chuckled as Arthur came back downstairs.

"You want to finish where we left off?"

"I don't think we can....we're always interrupted."

"Your right, Arthur...I..."

"MUM!" Charlie yelled bursting through the front door of the Burrow with Bill and Victoria in tow.

"what is it dear?"

"George just got 1,000 galleons for one of his joke packs...they bloke bought like 50 of them.....he wants you guys to come to the shop...he says its important."

"How did he make that much money?" Molly aske,d her eyebrows furrowed.

"He said the customer said something really weird and wants you guys to stop by for a minute when you get a chance."

"Okay, we'll be there in about an hour...Hey, Victoria..Billy." she said, hugging them both tight after hugging Charlie. Bill smiled and Victoria went to talk to Arthur in the kitchen while Bill went up to see Myron.

"Hey bro." he said, grabbing his hand, pulling it to him, sliding it from his brothers and putting it down as a means of handshake.

"Hey man." Myron added in a high, gruff voice he had always had.

"Whatsup kid? You owled me yesterday...sorry i never came by."

"S'okay.....No biggie."

"What's no biggie?"

"Well...maybe it is a bit big..i just had to tell someone and I wasn't comfortable telling any of my other siblings and especially not Dad..." Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened, bro?"

"I...I..Umm.." he scratched the back of his neck and Bill clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happen, man."

"I did something i shouldn;t have or maybe its okay..I.."

"Just spit it out!"

"Bill I..."

"what? what did you do?"

"Its not_ do_ its _had..."_

"what did you have, a son?" He joked, but suddenly the conversation became quite serious.

"Not yet but I might."

"Wh-"

"I had sex."


	2. Love Not Like

"I had sex."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Myron-"

"I did."

"No you didn't.." Myron stood violently, his face beat red.

"YES I DID BILL! YES I DID! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Were you protected?"

"No...."

"Myron....No...you don't do that at your age without protection if at all." Bill replied and Myron stared at him...the spitting image of his brother only older. He had no wrinkles, or means to show he was in his 40s, but instead he still just looked like Bill...scarred, funny, handsome, Bill.

"I know...But, I did..and...I need your help with what I do now."

"Did you call the girl after?"

"Yes, of course......of course I called her..."

"What's her name?"

"Kammi."

"Okay....do you really like her?" Myron blushed.

"Yea, yea I like her alot." He sat down and grabbed a pillow and Bill smirked.

"Yea, I can see that." Myron pulled the pillow more over him.

"_Bill!" _he hissed furrowing his eyebrows at him in a playful hurt and disgusted look.

"Just sayin....So..how did this happen?"

"Kind of what you just said...except she was the one that saw it?" Bill laughed.

"Myron, I told you once before don't let yourself be pressured into doing that or do it on a mere whim....I see all the time that you take what I tell you to heart...so I trust you really really like this girl a lot?"

"I do.."

"Okay, then that's how it happened. Now, was she....she....still....a virgin?"

"Yea.,..yea she was."

"And you were gentle? Did you hurt her?"

"Well, it hurts everyones first time.."

"Was she bleeding?"

"Only a little."

"Was she crying?"  
"A bit.."

"And what did you do?"

"We finished..I got her a wet towel and I held her for an hour and a half. Then I went home."

"Okay, well your a gentlemen at least." Myron tried smiling as he threw the pillow down and sighed.

"Bill, I don't know what to do....I really like her,,,But I shouldn't have done what I did....she told me we should have used protection that she...well..Bill what if shes pregnant?" Bill's eyes opened wide.

"You took her willingly when she told you she was.....Oh Merlin...Myron, why did you do that."

"I didn't..I told her we didn't have to...that it wasn't even what I came for that I just came to see her and she told me that irreguardless...its what she wanted me there for." Bill looked him in the eye.

"Myron, your an amazing kid....but you need to talk to her about this....you can't just do something like that and leave her hanging..."

"Well i can't necessarily leave her hanging...I like her so much and we've been together for 3 months. I told you I had a girl, just never told you the name."

"Ahh, so this is the punk you showed me a picture of?" Myron rolled his eyes.

"She's like me....a bit unique....she dresses awesome she laughs so amazing and she gets me man........its the same girl i told you about yea, and the picture...."

"She is pretty, I remember telling you that already....is she nice?"

"Very....she so respectful and kind, and sensitive and she's just amazing...I..." Myron's face glowed as he tried to find how to explain her and Bill smirked.

"I don't think you like her bro, I think you love her."

"Bill.....I think you might be right." Bill smiled and stood.

"Umm....am i the only one your telling for now?"  
"Yea, so please don't tell anyone else..."

"no, I won't...if you promise me not to do this again before we talk this over more...If you have any other questions I'm always here for you....But, just call her...you have one of those cell things Harry gotcha....use that to text or whatever it is." Myron chuckled and nodded, pulling the cellur device which had a full keyboard and was black and white out of his pocket. He nodded to Bill as he left and sighed as the phone rang.

"Answer." he begged God ot let her do so...

"Answer Kammi," He said again quietly, messing with his feet as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hello?" She asked and Myron smiled.

"Kam! Hey.....how are ya?"

"I'm fine Myroe.....you?"

"Amazing..I miss you." he said seriosuly, moving his feet back and forth like an innocent child, hoping not to be scolded. He wasn't necessarily intimidated by her persay, he didn't know it, but he was more intimidated for loving her so much.

"So, Umm...I was wondering, maybe if you wanted, you can come meet my family this weekend..."

"Ugh..Myron I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Why?"

"I haven't really gone many places recently...I've been feeling sick..."

"Well, I'll be here, babe...It'll work out..just take some potion before..."

"Well, if you insist...."

"I do...I do..."

"Okay.."

"So, Friday night at...pshhh....ugh, 6:30?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and stood, doing a quick odd dance before cooling down."It does....I can't wait to see you."

"Me either." she replied.

"Well, see ya then..."

"Hey, yea, but send me a pic of you..."

"Why?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Becase, I want to see you now..."

"Okay, we'll text." Myron nodded.

"Awesome."

"Well, see ya Friday, and I'll text you...bye Myron."

"Bye Kammi....love."

"Love."

With that they hung up, and Kammi sent Myron a picture. Her long blonde hair was cut a bit like fringe but still beautiful, obviously a new look seeing as her hair used to be all one length a flat. And the jacket Myron had given her was work around her small and gorgeous shoulders. Her eyes were covered with heavy eyeliner, and her necklaces cascading over her neck...Her lips were a milky pink and the bracelet Myron had given her was strewn on her arm.

At the bottom of the text it said, "Loveyou, Myroe." Myron smirked and wrote back to her.

LovefromMe2u

She smiled and sighed. She sat in her room until another text from Myron came and she rolled her eyes to the text he sent her. It consisted of..... "What wuld u say if I died my hair black? No 1 in the fams dun it b4....but bill wuld take me to get it dun I'll betttt..... 3"

"That would be hot." she had replied back and he smiled.

"Then meet me at Shell Cottage tonight at 5 and we'll go..."

"Deal...ciao in 4 hours." Myron stood and walked out of the house after telling his parents he was going to visit Bill and apparating to Shell Cottage. He knew Bill would do this for him...his oldest brother knew how much he would the crazy side of life, and even though Bill and himself would be killed for doing so, Mum would cool down after meeting Myron's girlfriend, she'd freak after finding out they had already had sex but..oh well, Myron thought..if she does end up pregnant, at least he wouldn't have to fear his Mum's wrath.....

Now he was off to dye his rich red hair black.


	3. Want and Will

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we left undone."

"Everytime we finish something we left undone we get a baby out of it." she turned to him exsasperatedly and he laughed heartily.

"Its quite alright, my love....I've got that handled." Molly seemed to think on this for a moment before slipping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Okay then..." She said quietly, leaning into his embarec then pulling away so their lips met and they began kissing each other eagerly.

"Arthur, Illoveyou." She mumbled, pulling him closer.

"Can we at least take it upstairs? And lock the door?"

"If you insist." He picked her up and walked into their room, kicing the door shut and locking it with a casual flick of his wand. He sat her down on the bed as he knelt in front of her. He worked off her shoes, taking care and time with everything he did, and then he moved to her waist, locking both hands on either side and leaning up as she lent down to meet her soft, plump lips in another passionately seering kiss.

"Molly, I love you." He whispered as he began kissing her hair, then working his way down again to her lips and neck. She moved her head to the side so her vulnerable flesh around the necklace she was wearing was exposed and Arthur kissed behind her ear eagerly.

"I love you too." She said, grabbing his hand and holding it tight, kissing it lightly as he stopped to look into her eyes.

"I love you so much more...."

"That's not possible." she said heatedly as red crept into her cheeks. Arthur smiled and stood slowly, then he took her shoulders in his strong grasp and took his shoes off. He looked into her eyes once more before pushing her backwords into the ruffled sheets and beginning his tasks as a loving and needy husband.

Molly moaned and added again: "I...Love....you....More."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Myron knocked on the door of Shell Cottage as he held Kammi's hand and Fleur answered it quickly.

"Ello, you two!" she said brightly, hugging Myron, taking a quick glance down Kammi the hugging her.

"What beeuteeful 'air your geerlfriend 'as." She stated, eyeing the girl up and down. Myron smiled and nodded, putting an arm around Kammi as they walked inside. He took his coat off as they walked in and he helped her out of her jacket. Underneath she was wearing a black and silver shirt and she had grey jeans on with washed out pink converse. She fliped her long blonde hair out of habit and fixed the small washed out pink bow on the side of her bangs which long and also bleach blonde. She had a very small piercing, right below her chin.

"Hi Bill." she said quietly as Myron's brothers walked into the kitchen. Bill embraced her and she smiled.

"Its so nice to meet you...Myron talks about you...all the time." she said as they pulled away. Bill smirked.

"Does he, huh?" She nodded as he came to give Myron the same handshake he'd given him earlier.

"What can I do for ya, bro?" he asked and Myron smiled.

"I want my hair died black, I was wondering if you could take me to the hair shop just down on the dock? where you get yours done?"

"Well, you've thought this out well haven't you?" he smiled, grabbing a beer and chugging quickly before crossing his arms holding the bottle somewhat sideways.

"Thought what out well?"

"You come to me to dye your hair, which is a Weasley trademark...totally different color, Mum will freak..but once you bring this lovely lady home, she'll forget all about the hair and dote over her....very sly very sly, My." Myron chuckled and nodded, then shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Comes with the package...the brains and looks."

"Oh yea, I'll bet...All right well, Fleur..let me take him to get his hair done then I'll be home...Okay, dear?"

"Thats fine Villiam.....I love vou." Bill smiled and hugged her, then kissed her lips, still holding her tightly with musculan arms that showed through a very showing white shirt and then he grabbed his black leather jacket and followed the kids out the door and down to the hair shop.

Why was Myron going from looking like his bro tolooking like his sister husband? He had no idea....Harry would be proud though.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Molly.....could kill...Her son. Myron's hair came down in black sheets over his face and his fringe at the side was cut to go to the side a bit higher then the other hair. He had it completely straightened and Molly could cry...It was black! JET BLACK! He had his father and brothers and sisters beautiful trademark haircolor, and he changed it!!!!!!! And don't get her started on Bill for taking him but..wait....before she lashed out..who was the pretty girl that caught her eye, holding tight to Myron's arm?

"MYRON BEN WEASLEY I COULD KILL Y-.....Wh...who...Who's this?" Molly asked, stopping in the middle of her rant and staring lovingly at the girl. She was holding his arm....she could barely keep herself form jumping with joy...she never thought her Myron would find a girl...though Arthur didn't help with suggesting he'd find a boy....even though she loved him Molly could just shoot Arthur sometimes.

"This is my girlfriend Mum.....Kammi."

"Nice to meet you Kammi...." Molly hugged her close and Kammi hugged back, that was one thing Myron admired about her..she gave the best hugs.

Arthur was next to greet the girl as he also hugged her close and smiled. Arthur, Molly, Myron, Kammi, and Bill then took their seats at the kitchen table to talk and aquaint themselves. Arthur smiled at Kammi from across the table.

"So, Kammi, is that your full name or abbreviated a bit?"

"My real name is Kameron...but my father didn't really like...so he picked a shorter version for me...Then again he's not fond of his name either."

"What's your father's name?" Arthur asked, still smiling.

"Draco.....Draco Malfoy." Arthur's face paled.

"Your Grandfather is Lucius?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh.....wow....well, I didn't expect that.."

"What do you mean?" she asked, somewhat offended though she didn't show it.

"I just mean that....Well, our family hasn't gotten on well with most Malfoys for generations..." She took in a deep breath.

"Look, when Myron met my father he felt a bit the same way...but I swear my grandfather's the only one in our family that still holds the prejeduices....." Arthur stood...

"Well, I do also..." He said quietly, walking out of the room. Myron ran after him and took him by the arm. Molly was lef tin the kitchen talking to the girl and trying to explian her husband's behaviour.

"Dad! Why did you just walk out like that? She was very excited to meet both of you."

"You didn;t tell me she was a Malfoy, son!"he glared and Myron fumed.

"Why does it matter!"

"It matters because well...BECAUSE IT DOES! Your not to see her again, do you hear me? Our family can't handle friction between us and their family...and if Lucius finds out then we're all dead."

"But Dad.."

"No buts, Myron, I'm sorry..."

"No your not! IF YOU WERE SORRY YOU WOULD LET ME STILL SEE HER! AND YOU WOULN'T CARE ABOUT THESE STUPID, GAY PREJEDUICES!"

"Well I do care and you can't be with her..She...is....a...._Malfoy." _Arthur said this with so much disgust Myron's skin curled. He never knew _his _father could _hate _ so much.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I can't do that..."

"You'll have to!"

"I can't Dad!"

"Why not!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he yelled just as Molly and Kammi came into the living room. Tears streemed down Kammi's face a she ran to hug her and Myron glared at his father. He pushed Kammi away for a moment, urging her to go in the kitchen with his mother and he turned back to his Dad.

"I love her...I've never loved someone, Dad...I _wan_t to be with her so I am _going_ to be with her....and that's it!"


	4. Okay or Not Okay

A\n: Hope you all enjoy this new chapter, I for one am absolutely loving this story! :)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Myron couldn't believe his father...How could he care so much about a girl's last name, when his son was so happy? He had never known his father to be that selfish, and ignorant to the fact everyone deserved a chance.

Everyone....

"Myron, I do not think you are understanding my point of view, or where I am coming from at all."

"No, no." Myron raised his hand. "I'm quite sure I understand it pefectly, actually. But, Dad, what I don't understand is how....How you can act this way! I love her, Dad....Love her, and you aren't taking that from me just because she's a Malfoy....Why do you even care so much about not bringing Malfoys in this house!?! They're human too!" Arthur's face was beat red now and he screamed back, "I CARE BECAUSE HER GRANDFATHER KILLED MY BROTHER! That's why, Myron!!!!! That's why I've cared ever since I was 24!!!" Myron stared at his father, not able to answer back. He was a loss for words, completely.

"Dad I..."

"I know...you didn't know....It's not your fault...and it's not her fault...it's not Kammi's fault I know....I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry Dad, I'm sorry for yelling...I had no idea that's where you were coming from."

"I know, Myron." He replied as he slowly walked back into the kitchen where Molly and Kammi were sitting.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, Kammi....Our families have had differences but...I'll no longer apply them to you..." Kammi smiled slightly.

"It's no proble, Mr. Weasley....I understand." she looked into his eyes for a moment and he slightly nodded, as they came to a mutual understanding and began talking in ease once again.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, Kammi...I hope you had a good visit with my parents...one night when all of my brothers and sisters are here you can come and meet all of them." Kammi smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that...." She leaned in and kissed him lightly, then she began walking home. She had insisted she walk herself, so he had ksised her at the end of the lane. What she didn't know, is Myron had cast a somewhat strong protective charm around her as they hugged. He hated letting her walk alone, though she told him not to bother walking her every single time.

He walked inside and closed the door, sighing as he went up to his room, shut the door and locked it, laying on his bed and thanking God for such a perfect girl, as apposed to not so perfect night.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KAMMI'S POV

Walking home alone made me feel equipt to do things on my own. I never was one ot rely on anyone, so I let Myron know this early on in our relationship, though I wanted to walk home and do things on my own even more so now.....Now that I...had someone else to be here for.....

I'm pregnant...

It's Myron's....

But I don't know how to tell him....

So maybe I shouldn't.....

My mind was having a fight with my gut instincts and I had no idea what to do. I was so scared, but yet I needed to tell Myron I was carrying his child. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but all I do know is it did, and somehow thye gave me mild satisfaction.

I'd had sex with Myron Weasley....Now I had his baby.

Seemingly, I'd always have him....And that thrilled me and intriuged me....I loved Myron, I do love Myron more then anything...And somehow, someway, I would tell him I was carrying his child....

It was getting late, very late, So I figured I'd start running home....then I realized...I couldn't run because of the baby, so I turned around and walked back to the Burrow. I'd tell Myron tonight...then I'd let him walk me home.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Molly opened the door when Kammi knocked and she furrowed her eyebrows, looking the girl over.

"Kammi, aren't you supposed to be getting home?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley...But, I need to tell Myron something."

"Couldn't you have...what is it....vexted him?"

"Texted? I could have but..this is something important and I have to tell him in person..."

Molly remembered saying that as opposed to flooing Arthur when she told him about Bill...so, what did Kammi have to tell her son?

"Okay, dear, he's in his room." Kammi ran upstairs but when she came outside Myron's room she began feeling quite nauseaus...she had night and morning sickness usually. She knocked and just as he opened she bolted for his bathroom.

Then, she threw up bile into the toilet. Myron pulled her long blonde hair back and fell beside her running her back.

"Kammi, what's wrong? Are you Ok?" She put a hand on her head and looked at him, tears covering her eyes.

"No, I'm not.." they then began to fall. "I'm pregnant."


	5. An Honest I Don't Know

"Kammi, don't freak out...we can do this together...But, we need to tell people so who do you suggest we tell first? I mean..this is huge I-" just then the door opened and Molly popped in.

"I think your mother ought to know if its something huge, hmm?" Myron gulped and looked to Kammi. Kammi looked down at her stomach. Molly put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Does this have something to do with your physical relationship, Myron? I thought you were going to wait until you were married I-"

"Mrs. Weasley...it does....I...I'm...I'm..." Molly softened as the young girl stumbled over her words and smiled, grabbing her hand.

"What, dear?" Myron put a hand on Kammi's shoulder and she looked into her boyfriend's Mum's chocolate brown, welcoming eyes.

"I'm pregnant." Molly stared at her for a moment, not completely processing it for a few moments, before she replied, "You are?" Kammi's tears were coming on quick again and she nodded, the tears falling now. Molly's eyes widended, hoping she hadn't hurt her feelings by asking her what she had just stated as truth. Molly embraced her quickly and rocked her.

"Please don't cry? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kammi shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's not you..its okay.." Molly nodded and let go of her, looking her up and down.

"Well, we need to get you some prenatal potions and a healer appointment, I'll take you if you want...unless you tell your parents and you want them to take you I-"  
"No!...Not my parents yet..." Molly nodded slowly.

"Ok, dear, I'll take you then." Kammi nodded slightly.

"Thank-you." she mumbled and Molly nodded, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Let me go floo them, you and Myron be good and Myron, actually I suggest you going to the libraray and telling your father...It'll hurt him if he finds out through me that your not a virgin and that Kammi's pregnant...I'm sorry I'm saying that but they're merely facts....I'll be right back, sweets...would you like some tea, Kammi? Or something to eat?" Kammi stared at Molly for a moment, not believeing what she was talking about, or how quickly shecould change gears, but she smiled and nodded.

"Tea would be lovely, thankyou Mrs. Weasley."

"No need for Mrs. Weasley, I'm mum or Molly to you now dearie."she replied before walking downstairs and making Kammi's tea. Myron looked into Kammi's eyes....he had to tell his father..they both had to face him...and he hoped it would end half as good as it had with his mother...though he knew she compartmantized feelings sometimes, and soon, she'd break down, asking her son every question from, "why did you dothe naughty thing i told you not to?" Or, "How are you going to take care of the child?" Question one's answer was: Not telling his Mum and question 2's was an honest: he didn't know..........


	6. Face to Face

Myron held Kammi's hand as they stood before Arthur Weasley anxiously. Myron let out a long held breath and turned to look into Kammi's eyes. She smiled assuringly, and looked at Arthur instead and he smiled slightly, though he eas quite tense also...What were they so hesitant in telling him?

"Dad, Kammi is...she...is....She's.."

"I'm pregnant." she said flatly, staring into Arthur's eyes and seemingly deflating after finally getting that off of her chest.

"What?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked again, his voice rising.

"What!"

"I' having a baby!"

"With who!?!"

"YOUR SON!!!!!!!"

"HOW!!!??"

"SEX!" Kammi's eyes widended as did Arthur's and immediately they turned from each other, blood rising in their cheeks as Myron snickered. Arthur turned to him though and stared him hard in the eyes.

"Myron, how is she going to tell her father and grandfather? And how are you guys going to provide for this baby? Are you even going to keep it?"

"Yes." Kammi answered before Myron could. He stared at her, even though he wanted the baby...He didn't know she would answer that so quickly...they hadn't honestly talked about it and not being in the loop hurt his manly pride a bit.

"I haven't really talked to Myron but, I am keeping _my _babu even if he chooses not to be a part of it...Which I'm assured he wants too.."

"Yes I do!" He replied, turning to his father and smiling. Kammi nodded quietly and stared at Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm really sorry..."

"No need to be sorry, dear...No but...what about your father and grandfather? I-"

"ARTHUR!?"

"WHAT MOLLY!?" Arthur yelled back as he heard his wife's voice.

"I NEED YOU!"

"FOR WHAT!?"

"SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"  
"SUCH AS!"

"GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW WEASLEY!" She growled and he sighed, walking into the kitchen angrily and not only meeting his wife's gaze from across the room, but coming face to face with Draco and Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Say One More Thing

Arthur didn't speak for fear he wouldn't possibly be able to control himself. He took in a deep breath, eyed Lucius, then said quietly: "Hello, Lucius...Draco." Draco didn't reaply, but Lucius did and menacingly replied, "Weasley, taking on my granddaughter and great-grandchild, hmm? More _ruddy _children and _less _money?..Well, I expected nothing more." Arthur glowered at him, but kept his calm, knowing Lucius could have said way worse, and he couldn't make such a scene easily.

"Well, my son is quite fond of her and it is _my _grandchild also." Lucius' gray eyes swept over Arthur, waiting for him to retort something, but he didn't, so Lucius kicked out a chair and seated himself ruffly, leaning his walking stick against the table. Draco was slightly more respectful and nodded toward Arthur before seating himself more gracefully. Molly stood near Arthur and wrung her hands on her cleaning rag nervously. Lucius drummed his fingertips on the table, licking his lips before beginning another rude remark.

"Well, how far along is the little brat?" Draco shot his father a glare and Arthur sighed.

"Maybe a month or so...." Lucius sighed.

"Pretty soon she'll be showing, aiy?" Arthur was just waiting for something to make him tick, but he wasn't paying attention until he felt Molly tense beside him. He had obviously missed a remark that had upset her and after squeezing her hand he had immediately averted his attention back to Lucius just in time for his next blood boiling comment.

"Ah, well, she'll be just as plump as your wife soon, aiy? Fat from child-bearing!"

Arthur loathed him and immediately Lucius toppled backward after a shot of purple to his chest and Arthur pushed down on top of him, punching his fist hard and painfully into Lucius face. Draco tried prying Arthur off of his father but Arthur slapped him across the mouth, sending him stumbling backward and he wiped off his face as his father and father's enemy fought. Soon, Arthur was finagled on top of him and holding him down tight, so he couldn't move at all. He squirmed slightly but Arthur stopped that as he pointed his wand to his neck and jabbed it at him. With his teeth clenched, mind spitting out horrid retorts, Arthur drawled thickly: "I dare you.....say _one more thing...about my wife." _


	8. Anything For You

Lucius glared up at Arthur and ground his teeth together tightly. Arthur stared down at him, holding him tight in an a shoulder lock. Lucius was daring though, and he smirked.

"Say nothing more about your wife? Your _darling, gorgeous, ravishing....fertile_ piece of-" A shot of pink shot through Lucius' chest and he spat in Arthur's face quickly, before writhing in pain, and Arthur held him tighter as his face turned beat red; purplish. Arthur shoved Lucius' head hard against the wood floor then stood, leaving Lucius to fall slowly into unconciousness. Draco immediately ran to his father, punched Arthur hard in the nose as his head then flew to the side involuntarily, and shoved Molly backward into the cabinets. Draco levitated his father and began walking to the door. He stopped for a moment after opening it though, then added threateningly: "We're done with you _scum _for now, but I gaurantee me daughter, granchild's life, and your families' is going to become a living Hell." He left then and with a swipe of his wand, closed the door. Arthur's cheek was bleeding freely now and quickly he turned to his wife and embraced her tightly, kissing her hair and whispering sweet and soothing nothings into her ear.

"Arthur, we have to take care of Kammi...and our grandchild..."

"I know, love and we will....We just have to be on our guard, I don't underestimate the Malfoys."

"Arthur, I love you." Arthur nodded solemnly, holding tight to his wife who he did know was darling to him, and gorgeous, and ravishing...He squeezed her tighter as anger boiled inside him and he kissed the top of her forehead, shaking. Molly felt his anger, able to feel it so easily not only due to his shaking but also because he got angry so little she just knew when he was.

"Arthur, calm down...It's okay, love..."

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OKAY!" his face was red with anger and she rubbed his back quickly.

"Shh, Arthur, no....No, calm down...it's okay dear..it's okay love...it doesn't bother me."

"IT BOTHERS ME!" he screamed, holding her tighter as he immediately reverted to sobs.

"Arthur, it's okay." she soothed, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Molly." he whispered. "I love you so much." She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." she replied, holding his face in her hands and kissing him.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, please? His words mean nothing to me....Neither does he."  
"Okay, love...Okay."

"Thank-you, Arthur." he held her tight again and nodded, kissing her shoulder.

"Anything for you, my love...Anything."


	9. Death

Arthur hummed as he walked downstairs at 11 that next morning. This was quite late for him to be just waking up, but Molly was at Diagon Alley with Bill, and it seemed to make no difference to him if he got up or not. The kids were all sleeping peacefully, along with Kammi who had slept in Myron's room that night on his bed, while he had slept on the floor. Even though they had already had sex, Molly being her usual self had made him sleep on the floor so 1: the girl got the bed, and 2: nothing happened...Which Arthur though was absurd because being a teen boy once he knew, that if something were to happen, if his son had to go through Heaven or Hell for it, it would happen. He sighed as he grabbed a coffee mug form the counter and put it on the coffee machine as it brewed. He took the paper from the table and was just about to sit down as their was a knock on the door.

"Coming!!" Arthur yelled as he hurried to the front door. He opened the front door, and there stood: Lucius Malfoy. He snarled at Arthur as he balled his fist together then grabbed his wand. He held it to Arthur's neck and glared.

"Time to pay up, Weasley!" Arthur drew his wand from his pocket quickly also and gave Lucius a scathing look.

"I'm not giving into you, Lucius! TAKE YOUR SCUM-SELF OUT OF MY HOME.... NOW!" He screamed and Lucius drew his wand down quickly and nodded simply. Just then though, Kammi came downstairs and pushed her grandfather back. Arthur tried grabbing hold of her but she screeched back at Lucius, as she kicked violently: "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! AND AWAY FROM THIS FAMILY! LEAVE US ALL ALONE!" Lucius drew himself up to his full height and pushed her back on the ground before furiously yelling the killing curse straight at her chest and stomach area.

Kammi began sobbing, and clutching her stomach as she struggled to get up...But, it was no use. She fell back in exhaustion as pain gripped in her groin and stomach.

"My baby.." she sobbed quietly. "My baby!" she repeated louder, crying and pounding at her stomach and the hard wood of the floor. Arthur turned to Lucius and drew his wand to point it at Lucius' heart. Quickly though, Lucius made a move to grab Arthur's hand, and it caught him off guard. So without hesitance, he hexed Lucius sharply in the middle of his chest. The hex hit him dead on and he clutched at his heart before crumbling to the ground, groaning and writhing in pain, when suddenly his eyes rolled backward.

Arthur stared down at him for awhile until he fell beside Kammi and rested a hand over her stomach. Then, with one strong arm, he lifted her head slowly.

"Kammi...Kammi! We have to get you to the hospital quickly!" Though, just before she could answer, the door opened and Arthur turned just in time to see Bill drop all of the shopping in surprise, and to hear Molly's scream of terror.

"Dad, what happened?" Bill asked calmly, trying to gather himself as he stared down at Lucius. Arthur panted.

"Long..Long story...But we need to get Kammi to St. Mungo's, now!"

"What about Lucius?" Molly asked quietly. "I'm not fond of him but I'm even less keen on the idea of his blood being on your hands or in our house, so to speak!" Arthur nodded, grasping her point as thousands of thoughts ran through his mind.

"You're right, Molly...We can take him also then." Bill nodded as did Molly and the three of them all touched each other's hands or arms, and then they grabbed Lucius also as they apparated to St. Mungo's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Immediately Kammi was taken into a back room and Lucius was taken to another room. Molly, Arthur and Bill all sat in companionable silence as Kammi was assesed and they whispered their own prayers as they sat there for the next 2 hours.

Back in Lucius' room he was pronounced dead quickly. Arthur's hex had hit a vulnerable spot which had been hit years previous by Lord Voldemort himself after Lucius had screwed up on a mission, therefore, losing a Death Eater.

In Kammi's room, things were a bit more difficult. As she thrashed, freaking out because she hated hospitals, and because she was scared for her baby, and sobbing as they tried to hold her down and inject her with a calming potion.

"No, no, no!!! Geroff me!!!! Leave me alone!" She sobbed, pulling away from them and screaming. After a few more minutes of this they stabbed the syringe into her arm and she stared at them sleepily before resting her head down and breathing deeply.

"Kammi, I'm going to give you another shot...It's a potion, and it will light up a shadow of your baby on your stomach...Then we can just make sure it's....that it's well...that everything's ok..." Kammi stared at her for a moment but then let it go and leaned back nodding and quickly they injected her again. They lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and she sighed. The healers stared at the baby's imprint on her stomach and then they looked into each other's eyes with horror. The one healer sighed, scribbling on a chart then leaving, and the other one came to sit beside Kammi. She pulled her shirt down and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Whasswrongwithmybaby?" she slurred, trying to stay awake as the healer looked into her eyes with fear.

"Dear, the curse you were hit with...didn't affect you, but it did affect your baby.."  
"Will it be ok?"  
"No, dear...I didn't hear or see a heartbeat." Kammi stared at her for a moment then tears sprang to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry honey I-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she sobbed and the healer nodded walking away.

"Can I get you anything?"  
"Myron." she quietly said.

"I'm sorry dear?"

"My boyfriend." she whimpered.

"OK, dear...I'll get him...I'll get him." with that the healer left, and went to tell the Weasleys to retrieve their son.


	10. Soccor Pains

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Can I get you something to drink?" Langston asked professionally as she stared at her mother and father. Arthur stared at her with a raised eyebrow and replied quietly: "Do you not recognize us? I'm sorry...We're just the people.....THAT RAISED YOU FOR 15 YEARS!" He added louder than the other words and Langston shot him a glare as Molly chuckled.

"Dad," she whispered, moritfied. "I have to be professional! And stop saying stuff like that...Someone's going to find out I'm related to you guys." HE rolled his eyes before locking her gaze for a moment and she sighed, turning to her mother as her father turned back to the menu.

"I just want water, love."

"I just want water, love." Arthur mimicked and both Langston and Molly turned to him.

"Arthur, what are you sore about?" Molly asked quietly and Arthur glared at her, though she knew he was joking with his next retort.

"You're acting like she didn't just treat us like dirt! Look what we've gone and created....A little demon spawn!" Langston chuckled and moved to hug her father. Molly smiled and Arthur told her all he wanted was tea. Quickly, she walked to the back of the pub and gave her parent's order. She sighed and walked into the restrooms in the back, taking a quick break before the next set of people were seated. The second she walked in though, she grasped the sink instantly, as pain wahsed over her left side, near her heart, and into her shoulder. She bit her lip, knowing it would subside soon, seeing as this had been happening for awhile, then she straightened up and sighed, walking into the stall, leaning against the door, and taking deep breaths.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1 WEEK LATER**

She was gripping her bedpost violently...Sure, the pain had continued, as always, but had never been this fierce. She took in deep breaths as it conitnued coursing through her her, then stopped. But, just as she went to straighten uo, and take a deep, calming breath, she pain came back and made her legs almost give out completely. She slunk to the ground, and sat there for a moment, breathing, then standing as it subsided, and taking a few long, deep breaths before grabbing her jacket and walking down the stairs to breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 DAYS LATER**

They had been playing muggle soccor ball...Just her and her Dad...He had always wanted to play, and had finally gotten a ball for cheap at an old thrift store. Even though today her pain had been horrid, she had agreed to play with him, thinking that maybe some sort of acitvity would keep he rbetter shape, and get her heart pumpin so it didn't have time to hurt. She had been fine most of the game, kicking the ball back to her father after he had kicked it to her, and they had tied at the end, grabbing the ball and high fiving each other as she removed her sandals and walked in the dewy lawn that had just been hit the sprinklers Arthur had installed the previous weekend. She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking back to the Burrow together, and she took in a deep breath. The pain stabbed through her again, just like one of her mother's thick, shark blade knives. It took everything she had not to scream out in pain, for she didn't want or need her parents to know...but it was useless. She burts into angry tears, but kept her calm so Arthur didn't hear the dam break...and he wasn't loking at her anyway, he was looking straight ahead. He pulled her closer, and by accident she dropped the ball.

"I'll get it." she mumbled, and he nodded, moving his armt o let her turn and bend over to grab the ball. It rolled after being hit with her foot, and she dropped to her knees as she grabbed it, then, she sat there...staring at it. Arthur furrowe dhis eyebrows and smirked.

"Come on, Langgo...You're Mum has dinner ready...hopefully." She bit her lip, struggling to breath because if she moved a muscle her tears threatened to spill over.

"I can't, Dad."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't get up."  
"Why?"

"M...my chest..."

"What's wrong?"  
"It feels like someone shuved a knife in my chest...I can't move o it will hurt worse.."  
"Langston, you don't just get pains like these." he replied, dropping beside her and putting a loving, yet firm hand on her back as she huntched over. "How long have you had them?"  
"2 months." He nodded and put his hands out, beckoning her to come into them so he could carry her. She turned her neck to him and moved slightly but the pain shot through her like the same blades that had moments before, only fiery and tingling also. She screamed in pain, falling beside her father and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head near his leg as she held him tight, sobbing, and curling over more, hoping the pain would stop if she found a good position. But, since she was already in such pain, Arthur moved her quickly, and picked her up, clutching her to his chest as he walked her back to the Burrow quickly. She sobbed into his chest, holding on tightly.

She'd waited so long....But everytime it had gone away anyway...

Everytime, except now.


	11. She Needn't Know More Now

Langston looked up at her father, eyes filled with pain. Her lip quivered as the healers came near to her with needles and potions and since it was freaking her out, she avoided them, averting her gaze back to her father, eyeing him over the crowd that was now swarming in her hospital room. Arthur stepped closer to the bed and held her hand as he stood just in front of a healer who was working on getting an I.V in her other hand, which Molly was holding on the other side. Langston wanted to say something to her father or mother...She wanted to beg them to tell her what had happened; what was wrong, but she didn't have the voice, nor the strength too, so she laid there, looking at them each at different points in time, and hoping all of her emotions were conveyed ine ach stare the three of them shared. Then, when the healers had pushed four potions down her throat, changed her I.V, and taken blood, she was left alone, only with her parents. Still, she wished to ask them the lingering question...Will I be okay? But now, all she felt was drowsiness...(She figured it had to do with one of the potions, seeing as her parents eyes filled with love and soothing as they rubbed her hair back, and whispered sweet nothings to her gently as she was lulled to closer her eyes, but not sleep. Keeping her mind in darkness, she asked quietly, glad she couldn't see their honest reaction, "What do they think is wrong with me?" Arthur took in a deep breath, and had turned to Molly for her approval to tell his daughter the truth, but he couln't read Molly's eyes quickly, and it took him a moment to decipher what her look meant as she stared at him intently. Then, he realized it...She hadn't given him a deifnite answer at all..For she was still finding it hard to believe herself..And now, he knew, he had to tell his little girl...he couldn't keep her in the dark especially with something that was happening to her. Her eyes opened, seeing as she'd gotten no answer and she was becoming worried. She opened her eyes to her father's loving, gentle blue orbs filling with tears and he wiped at them angrily, noticing she was staring at him.

"Dad, just say it...Please? You can't do this to me! I need to know too!" She tried glaring at him but failed miserably and he smield slightly, holding her hand tight, seemingly never wanting to let go.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Langston at first thought it was a stupid question, but then she thought back and realized that no, she didn't know how she got to St. Mungos.

"No, Dad...Why?" Arthur nodded knowingly, yet his eyes showed he was somewhat afraid of going any further into this life changing conversation that he was hoping his daughter would never have to hear.

"That's because on the way here you totally spcaed out....You were out cold the second you got here, and it took them awhile to stabalize you, love...Your heartrate was down incredibly...I was with you when you woke once, don't you remember?"

"No, why what did I say?"  
"You were still having pain, and you told me you were thirsty...You were thirsty because your heart was pumping so fast and you were gasping because the potions they gave you interacted with them....They checked the sound and rythym of your heart, Langston...and they heard a murmur...You're always so dizzy and in so much pain because the blood rushes through too fast and too much....They have to do surgery, Langgo...And they have to do it soon. The hole is so big...Since you didn't tell us sooner, it had time to grow, and if you don't get the operation now it could cause you not only serious damage in the future...if you survive...but it would make for a life threatening situation now." Langston stared at her father for a moment, and Molly came to sit beside her and embrace her, as did Arthur, and they held her tight as she sobbed and mumbled: "I'm sorries." Over and over...

Arthur rubbed her back soothingly and Molly ran her fingers through her hair as they cradled her. She would always be their baby, no matter how adult she wanted to be treated...and at the moment, she needn't know anymore.


	12. For You To Find Out

**NEXT DAY: NIGHT:9 P.M. **

"Are you hungry? Oh, no...You can't eat before the surgery...Mhmm...Are you comfy? Want another pillow?" Langston shook her head, and closed her eyes, smiling and content to lay on her mother, seeing as Molly had moments before held her up and squeezed in back of her daughter, bringing her head to rest on her chest and running her hands threw her hair as she asked her battery of questions with intentions of keeping her daughter comfortable and happy.

"Well, I could always sing to you...Like I used to when you were a baby...."

"You sang to me?" Langston asked, amazed, and Molly laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Of course I sang to you! I sang to all of you! What mother doesn't sing to her children at one point or another?!?" Langston chuckled and sighed, moving a bit to get more comfortable and then opening her eyes to stare straight ahead at the muggle T.V that was in every hospital room at St. Mungos...for some odd reason.

"Mum, when are they going to take me in for surgery? Will Dad be back in time?" She asked, seeing as her father had HAD to go to work or else lose is job, and her surgery, she knew, was schedueled for sometime that night...and soon.

"Of course he will. Your father would do whatever he had to do to be here, you know that." Langston nodded and blinked.

"Yea, I do..." For awhile, silence fell over them, until Molly spoke again quietly.

"You know, Langston, when I was young I had the same surgery." Langston's eyes lit and she turned to stare at her mother.

"You did?"

"Yea, I was older than you, but still young...Your father and I had been married two years...I was 18."

"You married Dad at 16?" Molly smiled.

"He was of age...And yes I did. I dropped from Hogwarts, there wasn't really anything I'd wanted to be anyway, minus a wife and mother." Langston smirked again and grinned.

"How did you make it work? I couldn't imagine getting married next year! It's so young....I want a life and a career and to be confident and comfortable in myself before I rely or care for anyone else...Sorry if it sounds selfish. I don't mean what you did was wrong I-"

"I know, dear. I only married your father so early because I knew I was sick for a few years before I got the surgery. I could have died...And I didn't want to scare him so one day when he joked about marriage I took him up on the offer. A sure way to be with him for, literally, the rest of my life, and he wouldn't have to know I was ever sick, just...kinda prepare him for when something happened and since we achieved being married he wouldn't feel guilty." Langston furrowed his eyebrows and Molly continued.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time...But then a year later I feel pregnant with Bill, and the pregnancy was horrible, only because my heart disease made it worse...and I had to tell your father why A\ I felt so bad, and B\ why St. Mungos was never an option when I clearly had a specific and wicked illness."

"What did Dad say?"

"He was scared...I remember him working so late every night to bring in the money for the operation, wanting me so badly to get what the doctors had told me I needed-"

"Mum, Dad was called into work tonight, right? He didn't go because....because...." Molly stared at her and took in a deep breath.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Langston glared at her.

"Mum you can't let him do that. You can't let him work his arse off for something I have to have done! We don't have the money right now, I can just wait rather than exhaust him while he tries to meet the payments as soon as possible..."

"No. Langston, no. Your father already decided he's doing it now. You're getting the surgery tonight. He's bringing in the money tonight. Langston, it isn't bad for him to be doing...working so late and such...He'll be here when you go in and when you get out and he wants to do it." Langston hesitantly nodded and cuddled closer to her Mum. She wanted her father, and now she felt horrible, but clinging to her mother, with whom she was never usually this close, made it all the more bareable.

"Mum, how did the story end?" Molly's eyes twinkled.

"Everything went fine....and we had you guys and we had bad and good times but we still loved each other."  
"How did you keep your love like that?"

"We talked all the time, and laughed together..and cried together...and we were brought together even more so by you children..."

"And then what happened? How did everything else end?" Molly chuckled and kissed Langston's head, holding her close to her heart, wallowing in this un-usual time they had of closeness that was normally between her and Arthur.

"Well love, I don't know what happened...We're still going here...The sotry had ended yet my dear. The end is for you to find out, not us."

**A\n: Andrea, hope you enjoyed all the Molly. **

**I had fun writing her.**

**I really like her.**

**I'm glad you didn't fall asleep. **

**PS. I REALLY hope you liked Molly, cus I'm in the mood for Arthur....missin ma Dad. :P (: **

**EVERYONE: REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALSO!**

**GodBless**

**Sarah**


	13. Fighting Off Anestisia

Langston's eyes were wide as she stared at the I.V in her arm, and her eyes ventured up somewhat resting at the top where the silvery fluid was dripping down the tube and into her hand, rushing through her veins quickly, numbing her even quicker. Almost all feeling was gone, and she'd fall asleep, and be taken in for surgery soon. Her mother sat at her side, comforting her, and rubbing the hair from her face and Langston's was thankful for it....But she knew she'd be out in a few short minutes and her father still wasn't there. He said he would be...They had owled an hour ago and he'd said he'd be out of work in ten minutes...Yet here they were, 50 minutes later, the surgery almost underway, and her father still not there to wish her luck, and give her the second set of assurance her mother couldn't give. Sure, having the love radiate from Molly onto her daughter comforted Langston's immensely, plus the fact knowing that her mother had gone through this already and survived to have 12 wonderful children, a loving husband, and long, on-going life...But she wanted her Dad too. Not only was he the one she found herself telling everything and being comforted by endlessly, but she wanted both of her parents there so she had peace of mind before un-willingly being thrown into this surgery. She wasn't happy about it, but rather quite scared and confused...And she kenw if her father was there he would clear her mind of that as always.

Suddenly, she burst into angry tears and Molly took her into her arms quickly.

"Langston, it's ok...You'll be fine. Don't worry about the operation, I've already been through it and it's easier to be knocked out for a bit and get all cleaned up inside then deal with that pain that I know exactly what it feels like." Langston shook her head and stared at her mother, tears cascading down her face from her exhausted and sadened eyes.

"That's not what I'm thinking about.."

"What is it, love? I-" Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she smiled sadly.

"Langston you know he'll be here."

"When, Mum?" She replied, staring at her still. Molly's heart broke as she looked into those deep blue eyes...the same love and care as her father's displayed in them.

"Soon."

For awhile they sat there, Langston fighting to keep her eyes open as sleep threatened to take her. Molly was still holding her in a tight embrace as they laid together and she was also humming a soft tune that she always used to hum to Langston as a baby when she would wake in the middle of the night. She had colic when she was just born, and combined Arthur and Molly had done wodners with her everynight when she awoke screaming.

"Mum?" She asked quietly, almost inaudible and for a moment Molly mentally questioned if it was even her daughter that had spoken.

"Yes, dear?" She replied, smiling slightly as she continued running her hand through her daughter's long, unusually straight hair. (She had styled her hair before her and her father's little soccor game, and was actually angry when he first asked her seeing as he couldn't realize how humid it was outside and her hair would be ruined! But it went fine, and here she was, lying there with beautifully straightened hair.

"I'm so tried, Mum. I want Dad to come but I don't think he is....I'm so tired."

"Well, just go sleep then...I'm sorry, love.....He will be here, it just might take a bit longer."

"I can't." she replied, closing her eyes slowly, and breathing evenly into her mother's chest, not asleep, but resting her eyes, willing herself not to cry again, or fall asleep. For God knew how long, she laid there, eyes closed, mind wandering, Molly humming, before all of a sudden she awoke, eyes wide as saucers, heart pounding and in pain from being so scared and woken so quick. Someone had barged into the room fast, and loud. Her eyes were averted to the door and her father smiled. She smiled back and wanly and he walked over to her as her eyes fell more, willing herself to not fall asleep because she wanted to hear her dad's voice, but also content with the fact that she could because he was finally there.

"Dad." she mumbled and he smirked, sitting on the otherside of the bed so she was sandwhiched between her parents and Arthur held her I.V hand as he brought up his other to graze her cheek then move her hair back from her face, and feel her head, making sure the medication wasn't making her temperature go up, seeing as Molly had had a reaction when she was put under anestisia, and he didn't know if his daughter would have the same. Molly smiled knowingly, indicating that she had already checked, and he blushed, smiling sadly. He felt bad about not being there sooner, and knew that his attempts were to no avail. Molly had it under control, he knew..all he had to offer was his comfort, and knowing his daughter the way he did, he became content with that quite quickly.

"How do you feel?" he asked, in nothing above a whisper. Langston smiled and answered back, equally as low: "Really tired. I was waiting for you though...The healers came in a few minutes ago, and they seemed quite put out I hadn't fallen asleep yet." Arthur smiled a bit guilty and a bit proud. He had been under anestisia before, once even when he was in perfect condition before so, not in pain or anything else, and he couldn't fight off the medication....So then, how could she have? With her health problems drowning her and her heartrate high, painful, and dangerous....

Arthur hadn't fought it off when his arm had been broken as a teen, and now his teen was doing the complete oposite of him when he had always thought they were so alike....Such coincidences! Slowly, he moved closer, and moved to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She smiled slightly, holding his hand tighter and he wrapped his other hand around her's, so that it was his hand, her's, then his again on top. Molly smiled also, giving another kiss to Langston's forehead before she opened her eyes once more and her father smiled, his turn for assurement coming.

"You'll come out perfect, Langgo, you know it...You're a fighter. You're stronger than me even, fight it...Don't give up. You'll come out better than you went in, and I'll be waiting for you." Their blue eyes locked, and she nodded.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Langgo." Molly wrapped her arms around Langston's neck and kissed her hair as her daughter looked up at her.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Langston. You know that." she replied, kissing her once again. Her and Arhtur both pulled away as the healers came in and Langston finally feel into a fitful sleep. They gave her naother dose of the anistisia, seeing as they knew if she continued sleeping fitfully it would interfere with the operation. Molly had smiled knowingly...the same thing had happened to her during her operation. They wheeled Langston out and Molly turned to Arthur. One look into the watery, deep blue eyes that were the same as daughter's, but that she could now see were suffering, and she lost it.

He held her tight those next hours...And worriedly he recalled Molly's surgery not taking nearly as long as his little girl's.

He didn't dare ask Molly.


	14. A Fault On The Surgeon's Behalf

Arthur was pacing the hallway in front of the doors to the OR. His thoughts were in turmoil. He was on the verge of freaking out and it took all his willpower not to do so in front of Molly. His wife looked pale and her eyes held a haunted expression. If he wasn't strong for her now, she would not make it through the long hours of waiting. Instead, he tried to remember some happy moments with his little girl. Almost instantly his mind presented him with the picture of Langston as a toddler standing in her crib with her chubby fists holding tight to the railing.

"Dada", she said again and Arthur felt tears coming to his eyes as he remembered.

_"Dada." Her deep blue eyes were searching his._

_"Dada"_

_"DAaada!" He still didn't answer her...He was shocked...It was her first word...He was her first word...And he hardly ever got to see her because of work and late nights...Yet Dada was still his baby girl's first word._

_"DADA!!" she had screeched, and Arthur had to give into his daughter then. He walked over to the crib and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. _

"Arthur?" Molly asked quietly as she came to stand beside him as he stared at the big double doors at the end of the hall.

"Yes?" He asked, coming out of his revrie.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." He replied unsurely, shaking the memory from his mind and smiling at his wife. She nodded, to tired and worried to question him, and she squeezed her hand before nodding again and going to sit down in the waiting are where she had been. When she finally sunk back down into the seat her own thoughts came swarming through her mind...They weren't necessarily memories that were filled with happiness, but more so wonderings filled with guilt. Why hadn't she ever noticed her daughter was off color!? Why hadn't she noticed the naps she took everyday, the little she ate at every meal, the anger that would consume her when she began wheezing after playing ball with her Daddy and then couldn't breath...

Why?

Why hadn't she recoginized?

What could she have done to prevent this from taking this completely different and agonizing turn? She began sobbing, scolding herself for being such a horrible mother, and after a few moments Arthur came to sit beside her.

"Molly, what's wrong?"

"Me, Arthur! Me is what's wrong! How could I be such a horrible mother!?"  
"Who told you, you were a horrible mother?"

"No one...I've come to the conclusion." she wiped at her eyes and Arthur stared at her.

"What're you talking about, Molly?"  
"The fact that I'm a horrible Mum to our daughter...How could I not have noticed ever that she had a heart condition!?" Arthur glared at her.

"And you think I didn't ask myself the same thing the second they told us? I felt the exact same way...I felt like a horrible father for not knowing."  
"I was around her more, you worked..You didn't see her daily habits...I should have caught it."

"I was around her enough to realize the little things! But I never paid mind to them! I just figured they were normal kid things or that she had asthma or that she was just tired alot....How do you think I feel?" Molly shrugged.

"I feel like such a prat of a mother."  
"I feel like arse." Arthur added, rubbing his temples as he leaned his elbows on his knees and bent his head down in concentration. Molly rubbed his back for awhile and sighed....

How long had they been sitting there? She wondered...

Surely their daughter would be out soon?

Had Arthur had to wait this long for her also?.......

__________________________________________________________________________________

The blood flow was so minimal that the healers had quite a hard time getting Langston's heart to start again. The small amount of blood that was flowing though, was thin and quick and they couldn't get her veins together in the right amount of time, nor the stitching of the holes. They took care in working their hands though so that they could move quicker, and ignoring the fact they were becoming covered in blood because they were stitching her up haphazardely to get it over with before more blood came, they continued working. One of the stitches pulled lose and the healers pulled it out and set to work with a new one. Soon, the hole was pulled together tight and they smiled in satisfaction. Holding hope that the operation was a success and no remnants of her previous problems would be found, they started her heart.

It did nothing...

For a moment.

But then, all BUT the beating of her heart, was silent.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Molly had gone to get coffee for Arthur and her when finally, Healer Cambell came out of the O.R. Arthur shook his hand, seeing as Molly had been the only one to meet the surgeon, and he smiled warmly at Arthur, yet he had a darkended gleem in his eyes.

"Take a seat Mr. Weasley." It wasn't an offer, or suggestion, more of something he wished for him to do before giving him news of his daughter, and Arthur did so as the healer came to sit beside him.

"You're daughter's operation ended well...But the beginning and middle weren't as smooth. We had problems stopping her heart and then we had problems starting it...But, it finally did, and we have high hopes she will recover with flying colors. You will have to watch her though, because the medication we had to give her for pain and numbing will make her blood thin out, and her blood is already quite thin. Since its so thin, it rushes past the walls of her veins, and therefore will cause her unpleasant feelings of nasuea, a bit of pain, and the feeling that something is rushing or, however she'll explain it, inside of her. Don't freak out, just inform us, and we'll try and find a potion that suites her needs. Other than that, the actual operation went well...But the end had one complication that I need to tell you about...." Arthur nodded, and the healer continued.

"We had to connect to different veins together, because one collapsed. That was a fault on our behalf, and I'm sorry for it but we-"  
" A FAULT ON YOUR BEHALF!?!" Arthur stood violently and came nose to nose with him.

"A FAULT!? A FAULT INSIDE MY DAUGHTER!? IN HER HEART!?" He pushed his wand against the healer's chest and glared.

"How does it feel to have my wand in your chest!?" He asked angrily and the healer sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down..You're daughter is ok it just might take her a bit longer to wake..And, I'm going to have to tell you that whenever a young person has heart surgeyr there are risks and we have high hopes she'll make it and be fine but there's always a chance..."  
"A chance?" Arthur backed away, his heart probably feeling worse than even Langston's had.

"There's a chance? A chance my daughter won't live?" He repeated and the healer swallowed hard....He knew exactly how Arthur felt...Seeing as he had been the same age as him when he had lost to his daughter to medical conditions, and a mistake on the surgeon's behalf also.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I just have to tell you so that you're aware....This condition wasn't caught as quick as we hope it to be and everyone is at risk after surgery..Especially your daughter because of the fault and because of the progression of it." Arthur nodded numbly.

"You're daughter is in my thoughts and prayers...You and your wife may go stay with her now...I'll come to check on her later on tonight or early this morning." Arthur nodded again as the healr turned away and instead of going straight to Molly, he turned and ran to his daughter's room.


	15. Pretending

It was a daunting task; Getting Molly to stop sobbing, and to come to and talk coherently...Arthur had done everything, soothed her with every word, spoke to her with a mind of assurance, and even held her tight as they slept just after relenting from their vigorous praying and hoping. Softly, Molly ran her hand threw Langston's dark, red hair, running all the way down her shoulders as the red flowed to her elbow like a stream of auburn. Arthur rubbed Molly's shoulders as he looked down on both his daughter and his wife, and occasionally he'd squeeze her shoulders lovingly or bend to kiss her hair as his own tears threatened to spill over. After awhile, Molly began humming to her child; the same tune she had hummed to her before she had gone in for a surgery they had no idea could turn out this way...With unknown damage in her body that the healers supposedly fixed....

But how could they believe that? How could any parent believe or trust their surgeon when he told them he'd made a mistake? Inside of their child, no less? It was un-believable, and more so: Heartwrenching...They'd no idea if their little girl would be ok, so for hours they sat, hoping to soon find out.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Langston was thinking a little differently....In her mind all she kept replaying was a moment from when she had just turned 5. She had been running around the Burrow and couldn't find her Mummy. Of couse, Langston had always been close to her Dad, but in that moment, when she couldn't find her Mum...

_She had freaked out; searching the home aimlessly. When there was only one last place: The laundary room, Langston's heart had begun pouding...What if she wasn't in there either? Her heartbeat got faster and faster, and her breath hitched in her throat_..

"MUM!"

"_Langston, it's ok...Mum's outside..."_

"I'm right here, Langston..." Molly's eyes bore deep into her daughter's. "I'm right here....So is your father." Langston nodded lathargically, tears streaming from her blue orbs as Molly pulled her close for a hug. Langston looked over at Arthur, her eyes afraid and searching. He pulled close to her and his wife also, but Langston had no recognition of either...She was so tired, and so lost...What had just happened? Had her dream been real or was this real? Arthur kissed her forehead and smiled down on her, a crooked, and loving smile.

"Langgo..." he mumbled affectionately and she settled into their embrace...finally, it felt normal.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After falling asleep in her parent's arms, she didn't wake again the rest of the night...Molly and Arthur had hoped she would wake so they could talk to her, or they could be assured every so often she was fine, but they clung to the assurance that she had woken once and that she would indeed wake again....

They left no room for questioning in their minds.

Gently, Arthur helped Molly up from the uncomfortable hospital chair she had been occupying, and smiled at her.

"Would you like me to take you for some tea, my lady?" He asked lovingly, moving a lose hanging piece of hair from her face. She smiled warmly, though wanly and nodded as she grabbed her cloak off of Langston's bed where it had been lying just below her feet. Molly smiled at Arthur once again and took his hand as they walked out of the room and downstairs to the tea room.

Sure, they could've apprated...But they didn't want the popping, (which was louder when two or more were departing) to wake Langston, and they genuinely wanted the time walking together, alone, and solitary minus the healers walking around outside patients' doors in the halls.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Arthur looked over his teacup lovingly and Molly looked up also after taking a sip of the drink.

"Molly," Arthur began quietly, his eyes drooping from tiredness but his voice un-wavering and wrought with love. "Do you remember our first date? That time I took you our for coffee?" Molly smiled devilishly.

"Coffee? I seem to recall our first date being the first time we made love." She teased and he grinned.

"That was NOT our first date." Molly got closer to his face and her breath made his breath hitch in his throat as she replied tauntingly: "Oh, really, then what was it?" He burst out laughing.

"Our first time meeting, actually!" Molly laughed also but couldn't reply because a healer came over to them and smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, your daughter is awake again, and asking for you." Arthur was glad his daughter was awake, but in that moment he bit his lip and made somewhat of a sniffling noise as he scratched his noise. Molly smiled at him apologetically, knowing all to well he wanted his daughter awake, but that he was _quite _enjoying the time they had together now.....

So, he stood, grasped her hand, and followed her back to their child's hospital room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When they walked in, (Molly first and Arthur's hand supportively on her back), Langston smiled at them from where she was sitting on the visitor's couch. They grinned and came to sit beside her...Well, Molly anyway. Arthur, instead, stood beside them and bent to kiss his daughter's forehead before leaning against the side of the couch and smiling as Molly began.

"Langston, what;re you doing out of bed, love?" She all but chuckled at her daughter's willpower and strength, remembering all to well how much SLEEP she wanted after having the surgery herself. Langston smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to get up and move around...the bed was becoming uncomfortable because I was laying there for so long and its no fun pretending your asleep when there's no conversation going on around you." Molly narrowed her eyes.

"You were awake the whole time!?" Langston blushed and Arthur laughed heartily before Molly shot him a death glare and he sobered up immediately. Molly sighed and hugged Langston close.

"Love, I'm not mad at you for your....eavesdropper tendancies.....but next time I'm fearing for your life don't pretend to be alseep!!!!!!" Langston smiled as Molly chuckled and nodded. Langston cuddled into her chest and, Molly, seeing that they weren't moving anytime soon, motioned for Arthur to come sit with them. Upon accepting the invitation, Molly stood a moment then sat back with him as he sat. Soon, Arthur was leaning against the far end of the couch, Molly was leaning against his chest and into his embrace, and Langston was curcled more against the back of the couch and resting against both of them. After a moment Arthur flicked his wand so the hospital door shut and the lights dim, and then expanded the couch somewhat so all of them fell asleep comfortably.


	16. Visitors

**A\n: Andrea, this one's all for you. I hope you enjoy it. I'll continue more of this in the next chapter and then the next surgery. **

**Everyone: Review, and I hope to talk to you all and present you with new chapters for this and my other stories more frequently. I miss writing and I can't wait to get my motivation back. **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

The next morning when Langston awoke, Molly was folding the blankets Arthur had conjured for him and her during the night and was resting them neatly in a pile on a sturdy, wooden chair near the hospital room door. Langston pushed her hair away from her face and took in a deep breath as she pulled herself up.

"Mum?" Molly turned to her daughter immediately and smiled. After setting the pillow Arthur had also conjured for her on top of the blankets, she walked towards her daughter and came to sit beside her on the couch that was just the right size for both of them, seeing as it was no longer magically expanded.

"What is it, dear? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Where's Dad?"

"He had to go back to work, but he'll be back later..." Molly smiled. "But I have someone who really wants to see you."

"A friend?"

"No."

"My siblings?" she asked in a death whisper, mentally daring her mother to tell her that her annoying brothers and sisters had to come see her in this state. Molly laughed; she remembered a time in which she had felt the same way toward her brothers, but she had always loved them irreguardless.

"No, a teacher." Langston furrowed her eyebrows.

"Teacher? Who?"

"Teacher\Family friend." Now, Langston's eyes lit up and she had no time to reply before Minerva opened the door and ran to her student and more importantly, niece. She hugged her close and handed her a package she'd had in her hands since barging in the room and Langston took it from her gladly before moving over so she could sit down.

"When did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"Well, I asked Albus to do some re-arranging for the day so someone could fill my spot and well....it isn't really of importance. At least I'm here. I would've come sooner but we could only do so much at a time...the subs have to have notice also." Langston smiled and nodded, looking down at the package in her hands.

"What is this?" Minerva grinned.

"If you don't open it you won't know." Langston smirked and tore off the dark purple wrapping then stared down at the brown box. She pulled off the lid quickly and her mouth fell open.

"Oh my goodness...Aunt Mina, it's beautiful." Minerva smiled.

"You like it? I mean, really like it? If you don't we can exchange it or-"

"No, no, no...I love it! Will you put it on for me?" Minerva nodded and moved to take the necklace from Langston. She wrapped the leather around her neck and clasped it so the silver heart pendant laid flat against her neck. It was tight, seeing as the only necklaces Langston would wear were chockers. Minerva pulled away to appraise the new jewelry and nodded in satisfaction.

"It looks marvelous on you." Langston grinned.

"Thank-you....I love it." Minerva nodded and turned to Molly as there came a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked before Molly, her years of teaching showing after much practice with students knocking on her door every 5 seconds.

"Remus." The knocker replied and Langston replied quickly: "come in!"

"Everyone's decent?"

"Would I have said come in if we weren't?" Remus chuckled and opened the door. Closing it behind him he walked over to Langston, handing her a small stuffed wolf. She laughed and hugged him as he bent down to reach her.

"Thanks, Remus."

"No problem. I know how much you've always been fascinated with my 'fury-little problem,' so a teddy bear seemed a bit cle'shay."

"Haha, yes. It would have been."

"Hmhph!" Minerva butted in, and Remus turned to her after hugging Molly in greeting also.

"Yes, Minerva?" She smiled at her former student and replied: "Well, someone wants to complete with gifts! Mine was wrapped and she obviously liked it more." Remus made an "O" with his mouth and began playing along immediately.

"Now now, Minerva, mine had plenty thought and was sentimental. She can cuddle with it. Yours she has to wear when appropriate."

"Which is always because I'm her favorite aunt."

"You're her only aunt!" Minerva laughed as did Remus before they both turned to Molly. Minerva magicked away the empty box and rumpled wrapping paper and asked her best friend quietly: "So, when can she be released? I see no fit reason for her to have to recover here when she's clearly uncomfortable....A hospital is afterall a worrisome invironment....I wouldn't want Langston suffering because she thinks she isn't getting better and that's the only reason she's still here." Molly nodded.

"True as that point many be she can't leave until a second surgery is completed...the healer made a mistake." Minerva's eyes widended dangerously and she pulled out her wand.

"Where is he? I'll kill the idiot!" Molly took her by the arms and moved her to sit on the bed.

"Now, Minerva, that was my first reaction too....But there isn't as much of a reason to worry the second time, it should take less time, and eveyrone makes mistakes...even though I'll still be worried sick and he should know what he had been doing, I have to move on. He saved my daughter's life and I've prayed and am praying for the second time around to go smoothly and I have faith she'll come out....that she'll come out...al...ali...alive." Molly turned to her daughter and Langston smiled weakly.

"There's no reason to believe she won't."


	17. What Brings You Here?

"It should run smoothly...I'm so sorry the first time didn't go as planned, but there is every reason to believe this time will go perfectly..."

Molly nodded and looked over at Arthur. Arthur nodded too and shook the healer's hand: Healer Kesky. Molly and Arthur had requested a new surgeon for Langston, seeing as they didn't want to take anymore risks when the second surgery would be way more intricate. Healer Kesky shook Arthur's hand and smiled at Molly.

"So, I'll be in to prep her in a little while...You two can spend some time with her in the meantime, and if any others want to come in tell them to do so now...Before the prep...After the anestisia is given she'll only be lucid for a minute at most."

Molly nodded.

"Thank-you, Healer Kesky."

He grinned and smiled back, putting his clipboard under his arm and stowing his wand in his pocket.

"Anytime." And with that, he walked through the white double doors opposite the door Molly and Arthur went through, to go back to their daughter's room.

* * *

"So, why is it you never finished my essay? It wasn't even that long!" Mina looked down at Langston and grinned as the girl thought of what to reply. She rested her head against Minerva's shoulder and Minerva rested her head on top of Langston's head, when she finally heard her mumble: "It was _way _long actually, because I had Quidditch practice that night!"

Minerva laughed and nodded.

"Ok. You've got me there."

Remus grinned and hit Langston's foot playfully to get her attention. She looked down at her feet, since he was sitting on the bed by them and smiled.

"You going to keep your necklace and your wolf with you in surgery? I'm sure they'll let you."

Langston nodded.

"Yes I will. No matter if they let me or not." She grinned and Remus chuckled.

"Alrighty then."

Langston smiled slightly and then closed her eyes. This gave Remus and Minerva time to silently acknowledge each other's feelings. Minerva didn't usually wear her emotions on her sleeves, but Remus could now see the fear in her eyes, along with the comittment to keep Lamgston's mind off of the surgery and what could happen. As Minerva looked into Remus's eyes, she saw the compassion he had for Langston, the fear he had flickering in his brown orbs showing how scared he was he would lose his niece, and the the want to keep her mind off of her pain...The want to take her in his arms and hold her close, easing her of this burden...The want to take it upon himself...

Minerva felt this too, and being a woman, she understood Molly's side of it even better...

As Remus stood to go to Langston's other side and lay beside her like Minerva was, she opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled and put his finger to his lips, laying down near her right side and taking her hand gingerly in his. She smiled and rested her head back weakly and fell into sleep in between her godparents.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Matilda stared at Myron and he blinked as they began walking together to Langston's room.

"Why am I an idiot? I'm the one that came up with this plan!"

"The plan to ask what room was Langston's and then sneak out of the house right under Charlie's nose!!? AMAZING PLAN!"

"SHH!!!!!" The Welcome Witch reprimanded. Matilda blushed and followed her brother past the welcome desk and into a lift. After fighting with him for 3 levels, they stepped out and came face to face with their parents. Matilda's mouth hung open slightly and she didn't move closer, and Myron blinked twice before recovering and grinning.

"Mum!" He hugged Molly tightly, opening his arms wide and exaggeratedly. "Dad!" Now it was Arthur's turn. Molly and Arthur stared at their son, waiting for an explanation, but none came...Instead he stood there for a moment before asking warily: "So, ugh..What brings you here?"

Molly took in a deep breath and opened her mouth, but instead of words coming out, there was silence. She then closed her mouth, bit her lip, and ran to embrace her son. Sobbing she laid her head on his shoulder and he lowered his head onto her's, rubbing her back as Matilda ran to embrace her father.

* * *

After a half an hour or so, everyone was in Langston's room, but she was fast asleep. No one had had the heart to wake her until now. Healer Kesky had just walked in and Langston's siblings, parents, and godparents wanted to wish her luck and whatnot before she was prepped. Molly was the only one who ventured to the bed, (seeing as Minerva and Remus no longer laid with Langston), and she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed gingerly, rubbing her lose hair back from her face. Her hand was warm, and loving...It was also shaking awful. She fought back her tears as she woke her daughter and Langston tried smiling at her mother, but the pain coursed through her body, almost blinding her....She couldn't pretend to be strong any longer, so she gave up and closed her eyes again, but squeezed her mother's wrist to let her know she was still awake. Molly lifted her daughter's head slightly and pulled all of her hair together to put it in a better ponytail; Lose, but better. She leaned in then to kiss her forehead and then whispered to her: "There are some people who want to wish you luck...We had to wake you now, love..Healer Kesky is here to prep you."

Langston furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kesky?" She asked in a mumble..."What happened to the other one?"

"I don't want him operating on you anymore..."

"Nor do I." Arthur whispered, coming to rub Molly's back and look down lovingly on his daughter. Langston opened her eyes again and looked up at her Dad.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you be here when I get out too?"

"Of course, Langgo..."

"So will we." Now Matilda and Myron came into sight.

"I won't leave until I see you smiling again." Remus added, coming into her line of vision too.

"And I have to stay in case I have to give anyone in the hospital Hell...Plus I want to be one of the first to hug you when this is all over," Minerva squeezed her other hand and grinned as tears sprang to her eyes too. "It's a godmother's right."

Langston tried smiling again, mustering all of her strength to give them this reward and all of their hearts seemed lighter and at the same time heavier at the sight of her beautiful smile. Healer Kesky walked closer to the bed too.

"Hi, Langston," he began, sticking out his hand as Minerva let go of her god-daughter's so she could weakly shake her surgeon's hand. "You and I have a few hours of one-sided conversation ahead of us...How about we get started so we can have input coming from your side sooner?"

"I'd like that." She said softly. Healer Kesky nodded Minerva, Remus, Myron, and Matilda stepped back. Another healer, (a woman) came over to Langston to push a thin, long needle into the bend of Langston's elbow and Molly held her daughter tight as Arthur knelt down beside the bed also. With a few last hugs, kisses, "goodlucks", and "I love you's," Langston was no longer lucid, and was taken on a long walk down the hall with the healers to the Operating Room.


	18. Suffocation

**A\n: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review. Any ideas are welcome :)**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

All she could see in her mind was her son's face; His cold, pale, bloody face, and soon, it was replaced with her daughter's. Most of Molly's time in the waiting room was spent with Arthur wiping tears from her cheeks and holding her close, assuring her that both of their fears wouldn't come true. But it took all of her strength; All of her faith to believe him...And even then, it wasn't enough. Matilda and Myron weren't speaking the whole time, which was incredibly rare for them, (even in the worst of situations.) Though Matilda was usually so quiet, she was always, _at least, _fighting with her brother...

This thought did nothing to assuage Molly's fears.

She rested her head on Arthur's shoulder then, and held his hand tight as they waited....and waited....

* * *

In the O.R., Langston's surgery had just begun. Healer Kesky made a long, thin cut from her chestbone to her mid-waist and spread apart the skin, tissue, and muscle. After inserting rib-spreaders, the two other healers on either side of Langston pulled on both sides of the metal, and locked it so her chest was spread open wide and they could see her fast beating heart. Now, is where it would get tricky. Healer Kesky would have to sever three of the veins connecting to Langston's heart, clean them out, re-attach two, sever the third one completely from the heart, clean out the hole it would leave, cover it then with a piece of gortex, and then, slip in the synthetic vein. Healer Kesky looked up at the two trainee healers, nodded, and grabbed the new, clean scalpal he had been handed. Healer Rhamones handed him what looked like tweezers, but were bigger, and he used these to pry away the veins from Langston's heart. He pulled at the first 6 easily and quickly, and they let go of Langston's heart immediately. He was only faced with a problem when he got to the seventh and final vein. It stuck close to Langston's heart, (which was still beating, but slower now), and if Healer Kesky pulled on it at all, it expanded and grew over her heart, inching all around it, centimeter by centimeter. It was growing over her heart like a weed.

* * *

Minerva and Remus were in the tea room for awhile and were now walking to the waiting room again, holding their steaming mugs tea. Orange-brownish, herbal tea glowed inside and it warmed both of their cold, worried insides as they sipped it. As they walked, Remus noted Minerva was walking so slow...She seemed so weak.

After a few moments, he finally stopped her and turned her to face him.

"Minerva," he began. His large, scarred hands were loving and warm as they grasped her shoulders, and her comfort and strength was replenished partly from her former student. "what's wrong?"

"Our god-daughter is in a _life-threatening surgery, Lupin. _If you haven't noticed!"

At first, Remus was taken aback by her coldness, but he quickly recovered, knowing all to well she had been the one that sat with Arthur the whole-time Molly had been in the same surgery...

Remus knew Minerva had no children and that the fear of losing someone who filled the spot of a daughter for her had reigned so prominent during those long hours...

Now she was going through the same with her god-daughter.

"Minerva, I'm just as worried as you are...But you need to have faith. You-"

She heard nothing past this; Her mind began swirling with emotion and flashbacks.

* * *

"_I've tried...the having faith thing...The praying, the begging..." Arthur sighed. "Minerva, what do you think of it all?"_

_ "Of faith? Of praying?...Or...Of God in general?"_

_ "God in general first off." Arthur brought up his feet and rested them on the chair in front of him, playing with a baby blanket he'd bought for his little one...His little one that was inside his mother while she went through surgery right now...His little one he had a feeling would not survive the operation with her...._

_ "I believe in Him. What else could create such a beautiful Earth? Such beautiful creatures..." She leaned over and toyed with the un-born child's blanket a bit also. "Do you believe in Him, Arthur Weasley?" She mumbled. He nodded slightly, staring ahead of him, at the ground near the white hospital door his wife had been taken through almost three hours ago. _

_ "You aren't very enthusiastic...I know you're hurting, Arthur. I know you're scared...But we're sitting here having a conversation about faith," she waited until he looked up, into her eyes. "And you have none." _

_ This had struck Arthur and he had nodded again._

_ "I do," he began warily. "But it hurts to trust, Professor...If that makes any sense. It hurts trusting because with trust comes acceptance of whatever outcome..." His deep blue, worried eyes bore into her's. "I could lose my wife tonight," he spoke softly, and grasped the baby's blanket tighter. "I could lose my wife, and my child." _

_ "But you won't. That's what faith is, Arthur. Faith is belief. Believe you won't...I believe it. You won't lose Molly...And you WILL NOT lose your child." _

_Arthur had stared at Minerva, unable to form any words. He wanted so badly to have faith; the faith his former professor had...But he felt helpless; useless. He felt more dis-believing and pessimisstic then believing and positive. _

_ "I'll try to have the faith you have, professor," he stood. "But I can give you no guarantees." _

_A few moments after he said that, a door behind him opened, and he had turned to face his wife's surgeon. Little had he known the amazing news that would be given to him, by the grace of God. _

_Ever since that night, Arthur had believed...._

_ The love if his life and firstborn had survived...And his faith was the only thing he could think of to repay God with. _

* * *

Molly rested her head on Arthur's shoulder once again.

"Arthur, they said about 4 or 5 hours, right?"

"Mhm." He glanced at his watch. "We're coming up on two hours and forty-five minutes right about....N...N-now!"

Molly grinned and slapped his wrist before he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"She'll be fine, love," he looked deeply into her eyes. "out in only a couple more hours...."

Molly nodded and sighed, closing her eyes only when she saw her children fast asleep.

* * *

"Minerva." Remus grasped her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Are you alright?" He ventured. For a few more moments, she stood there, eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks. When finally, she opened her eyes and embraced Remus. He held her tight, and then turned slightly and began walking with her, back to the waiting room.

* * *

Healer Kesky felt helpless for one split second, but quickly he realized that if he couldn't pull the vein, he would sever it. Taking out his scalpal once again, he cut through the vein and realized for the first time how much thicker it was then the others. He stared at it for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, but then continued weilding his scalpal through the thick, red vein. Blood began pouring from it, and until now, he hadn't really considered how much blood would come from it...He should have realized that fact upon realizing how big the vein was. He grabbed a piece of clean, white gauze he had near him in case of emergency, and stuck it under the vein to keep his hold tight and clean. Then, he grabbed another piece and secured it around the vein as he finished cutting through it. After it was seperated from the heart, he cleaned the wound quickly and patched it up, and asked the healer to hold her thumb against the gauze, applying pressure to the gaping hole that was now in Langston's beating heart....

Her heart that had now dropped to beating way slower than it had been....

"Alright, now, " Healer Kesky began. "We sever the other end of the vein and then inject the hardening gel into the holes. It was be sticky at first, and then become hard, pulling the sides close together and therefore sealing the wound. Then, every time she grows, it will grow with her, and then return to its hardened, glue-like state...Ok?"

The two trainee healers nodded.

Healer Kesky then severed the remaning end of the vein, and went through the procedure he had just explained to his trainees. Then, he set to work on establishing another artificial vein.

After a bit of work on that, it was complete...He grinned in satisfaction, for the procedure had seemed to go fantastic...Until he realized three veins on the left side of her heart were beginning to creep around it like the severed ones had been...He figured it must be a reaction to the Hardening Gel or the synthetic tissue he used for the vein...All of which was irreversible now, or she would die.

But the veins were moving quick, and soon they would suffocate her heart.


	19. A Thousand Times

"My surgery didn't take this long."

There, finally she had said the words that had been swimming around in Arthur's mind all day and all night, that he did not want to mention...For his wife's sake. Yet, she was the one who finally spoke them.

"Arthur," She didn't think he had heard her. "Arthur," she whispered into the cold night air, as they stood outside on the visitor's balcony. "My surgery didn't take this long."

Arthur blinked as he stared up at the waxing crescent moon, and turned back to his wife after a moment's hesitance.

"I realize that, love." He stated softly, with a sigh.

"And?"

"And," He grabbed her shoulders. "She will be fine."

His blue eyes, deep with concern and his own fear, but concealed with love, bore into her own deep hazel, scared ones.

"How do you know? We've already lost a son. Who's to say God won't want one of our daughters?"

Arthur realized how selfish a God Molly was making Him seem, but he also recognized her point of view, as the same he'd had so many years ago, when her life and his child's had been at risk...

Again, his child's life was on a thin string between life and death...But it wasn't a child; a baby inside its mother's womb, it was a young lady whom he'd watch grow up, taught things to, and loved so incredibly much he couldn't bare to give her up....Just like he couldn't bare to give up Fred.

Yet he'd had to.

Gingerly, he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders and drew her close to him. Kissing her forehead, he kept his lips there for a few moments, before whispering to her: "Molly, love...Let's go inside...Maybe, Healer Kesky is out there....With Remus and Minerva."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She held the clothes tight in her hands, pressing them to her nose and breathing in the scent of her god-daughter...

When was the last time she had held her? Actually held her close to her bosom and told her just how much she ment to her? Just how much her busy world revolved around her.

Minerva let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and gathered all of the supplies she'd been sent to the Burrow for, and shoved them in a linen sack Molly had made for her daughter. Her daughter that was out of surgery, but unresponsive...Her daughter that...

Minerva could have killed herself that she let the thought even enter her mind..

Her daughter that could die at any moment...

Minerva's god-daughter; the one she had promised Molly if anything happened to her, she would keep her and raise her up as her own, could be gone by the time she got back to the hospital. This sudden realization made Minerva cringe at the fact, and she quickly apparated back to St. Mungo's, stumbling into Remus' arms outside of Langston's room. His face was stained with tears...

Minerva had never seen Remus' face stained with tears, and it was frightening, just as her own tear-filled eyes had been for him to see.

"Remus, wh-what're you doing out here? Why aren't you in there with her? Wh-what's happening? Why're you _crying?" _ She all but whispered the last sentence, and Remus grabbed the bag from her and set it on the floor, pulling her to take a seat on one of the two chairs that sat outside every hospital room.

"Arthur and Molly are in there now...Her vitals have been going down, drastically, and Healer Kesky...Well, hethoughtitbestweallgiveourspeeches..." He shot out quickly.

"Speeches?" Minerva inquired, her eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-"

"-He thought it best.." he couldn't choose his next words any more un-shocking, or un-hurtful. "He thought it best that we say our goodbyes now."

"No." Minerva stood from her chair and bolted for the door. "No." She tore it open and walked in, tears streaming from her piercing green orbs.

Molly was strewn over her daughter, sobbing into her hospital gown and Arthur had his face buried in his daughter's hair, one hand on the top of the hospital bed, one hand holding his daughter's in a death grip. Healer Kesky was standing near her vitals.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur couldn't let her go.

_He wouldn't. _

Everytime Arthur had wanted something, it had come to him....He hadn't let Bill go when he fell off his broom and had a serious head trauma.

He hadn't let Charlie go when he'd been burned horribly by his first real encounter with a dragon.

He hadn't really let Percy go...Ever...Even though he was such a prat...And he did end up coming back to his family...

He never let George go when we couldn't deal with Fred's death, and the only reason he let Fred go is because there was nothing else he could do...

But his daughter still had so much life in her, he couldn't let her go...

And he had never really let Fred go either...

He still hadn't...

When Ron was poised was the same.

When Ginny was in the Chamber, was the same...

When Molly had her surgery..

When Matilda and Myron both had a serious case of Dragon Pox...(That Langston had somehow avoided.)

When Kelly and Colb were out at the Lake and he lost them...

He hadn't let himself go when he was attacked, and he wouldn't let his daughter leave them either...

Unless of course, like Fred, it was what was best..

And it was,

but Arthur couldn't realize that.

Minerva would've stepped closer but she realized for the moment this should stay between daughter, and parents, and she heard bustling behind the door anyway.

She walked out to see the familiar faces of all the Weasley children, but they were crest fallen, and nearly all stained with tears. She embraced Matilda first, and everyone else clambored around her. Giving at random, hugs and kisses, and at one point or another, held them all close and tried forming words to soothe them with.

"Babies, darlings, it'll be ok. She-"

"She's dying." Myron stated before anyone else, and they all stared at him, flabbergasted.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Matilda hissed. "TAKE IT BACK YOU GIT! YOU JERK! TAKE IT BACK!!! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK NOW!" She grabbed a fistful of his black and dark blue shirt and shoved him against the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed and screamed at the top of her lungs at her twin.

"You jerk! SHE'S NOT DYING, SHE ISN'T! WHAT DO YOU EVEN CARE!" She sobbed, pushing him away and sliding down the wall, holding herself tight as she sat on the floor.

"Matilda...Tilda, shh...Please calm down. You'll wake the other patients." Remus spoke softly. Matilda stood violently.

"THE ONLY PERSON I WANT TO WAKE IS MY SISTER!"

"I'm afraid, that won't happen." Healer Kesky spoke quietly as he walked out of Langston's room. "Your parents should be out soon, and then you all can go in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A thousand times we needed you  
A thousand times we cried  
If love alone could have saved you  
you never would have died  
A heart of gold stopped beating  
two twinkling eyes closed to rest  
God broke our hearts to prove he only took the best  
never a day goes by that you're not in my heart and my soul.  
_-Kimberly N. Chastain


	20. Nightmare

Matilda awoke with a scream and Remus sat up on the couch quickly. He stood even quicker, forgetting his son was sleeping on the floor next to him.

"Ouch! Dad, watch it! Some people are trying to sleep down here!"

"So sorry, Teddy. Really...But I have to go see why Matilda screamed."

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows and shoved his head under his pillow. Remus vaguely heard him mumbling as he maneuvered around the pillows and blankets strewn on the floor.

"God, Dad! You're such a light sleeper. No one bloody screamed!"

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, running up the stairs.

"Matilda? Tilda?"

No reply...She wasn't in her room. For a moment, Remus stood there, but soon, he heard a soft voice in the bathroom, whimpering.

"Matilda, open the door, please? It's just me."

"Go away."

Remus sighed.

"Matilda, please? I'm not budging until you come out and talk to me."

"Well, then, you'll be standing there a bloody long time."

"Matilda." His voice was stern; angry...

She opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Remus...I'm sorry, I just..."

"Had a bad dream?" He offered.

She looked up into his eyes.

"A nightmare."

"About?"

"Langston."

Remu not, but didn't press the subject any further.

"Come sleep the rest of the night with Teddy and I."

Matilda nodded and took the hand Remus offered her, and followed him downstairs.

_**That morning:  
**_

"Kammi, are you going to come with me, or are you staying here?" Myron asked, looking over at his girlfriend who was sitting on his bed reading a small, blue book...He wondered what it was, for she hadn't put it down for the past week.

"Of course I'm coming." She replied quickly, shutting the book. He nodded, and pulled on his jacket before handing her, her's.

"Thanks, love."

Kissing her softly on the lips, he grinned.

"Anytime."

Remus awoke at 7 A.M. to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting from the kitchen. Sighing and maneuvering himself so he, again, didn't step on his son, he walked to the kitchen.

"Tilda, what're you doing up? You should still be sleeping. Go, I'll finish this...You need rest."

"No. I wanted to do this. Besides, I figured this way, we could go to the hospital earlier...Myron and Kammi already left."

"Kammi slept here? And they already took it upon themselves to leave for the hospital? Well, that godchild of mine does whatever he pleases, doesn't he?"

Matilda grinned.

"Pretty much. Only one he really listens to is Bill...And sometimes Dad..."

"Aha. I'll get Arthur right on it then."

"He already is. Says they could go to the hospital and...Well...Kammi is aloud to stay here."

"She is? I didn't know he enabled those...Er..._relations." _He blushed faintly.

"Mean either...Till this morning anyway. Dad was here to pick them up."

"Oh." He took a seat at the table silently, rubbing his temples.

"So, what do you want to eat? I've got sausage on also but, oh...You won't want sausage...Umm...or...bacon...Hmm, eggs and toast? I have crossiants and sweet bisquits too." She finished desperately.

"Sounds delicious." Remus replied, giving her an assuring smile.

Her face was beat red. Remind her again why she would ask him if he wanted meat so close to Full Moon? Unlike most werewolves, it made Remus sick...And now, she had reminded him of it.

"FML." she mumbled to herself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, ah, ah, what are you saying under your breath?"  
"FML..."

"Huh?"

"F-My life."

"Now, now, miss, what would your mother say? Such naughty abbreviations!" He replied, with mock exasperation. Matilda laughed.

"Dunno what Mom would say," she looked at him reprovingly. "But she won't find out either."

"Fair enough." He smiled, grinning as she set his plate in front of him.

"What will Teddy want?" She asked, beginning a plate for herself too.

"Probably the same...But he'll probably want alot of sausage too...He adores sausage...Never really liked it myself; even before the bite."

Matilda nodded.

"Teddy! Breakfast!"

Remus heard his son groan...Teddy hated mornings.

"NOW!"

Scrambling over the blankets, Teddy came into the kitchen as quickly as he could. His light brown hair was dishelved and long. He had on black sweat pants and a dark blue shirt with a big, silver star on it. Stretching, the shirt inched its way up his stomach, and Matilda bit her lip, staring at his gorgeous abs. She turned to the stove quickly.

'Teddy is Langston's.' She told herself. 'She likes him, and, I really think he likes her...I can't like him!"

"Morning, Dad." He yawned. "Morning Tilly." He added, coming over and messing with her long, wavy red hair. She grinned.

"Here's your plate." She said quietly, before coming to join them at the table. His hair changed to his usual vibrant, aqua blue, and he dug into his food then. Matilda didn't touch her food for a few moments, watching him. When she finally realized she hadn't touched anything on her plate, was when Remus eyes her suspiciously. She tore his gaze away from his son then and ate quicker than she ever had. Her stomach and jaw hurt, but at least she could run upstairs to get ready quicker.

Charlie held Colb's right hand and Kelly's left as they walked down the hall. How had he been coaxed into bringing his youngest siblings to see their sister? None the less, they were finally on their way home, and his parents weren't mad he had randomly stopped by, when they had told him they weren't sure if Kelly and Colb should come...They were so young...What point was there in letting them see their older, strong sister so sick and weak, in a hospital bed?

None the less, Charlie was very happy to be walking down the hall, out of the hospital...It was a more pleasant experience then when they had been walking into the hospital...Obviously.

Sighing, he looked down on the two young children walking with him...So young, so innocent...so un-touched; pure and full of love...

He would do anything to protect them...Always.

When Arthur returned to the hospital with Myron and Kammi, Langston was finally awake and they all began talking. Molly smiled, kissed her children, and told Arthur she'd be back, before leaving the room and walking down the long hall. There were pictures of various famous healers, and glittering, crystal bubbles hanging overhead, but other than that, all she saw was white. That's how she felt...White amd empty...But, the white also reminded her of her happiness..how pure she felt...her daughter was ok...she was alive...she is laying awake with her father, and brother...

Molly could ask for no more than that.

Rounding a corner, she bumped into another witch with long, blonde hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I-"

"-Molly." The witch smiled warmly.

"Narcissa." Molly breathed, grinning with and hugging her.

"How have you been?" Narcissa asked, before her expression went from happy to worried. "Actually, what are you doing here?"

"My...Umm, my daughter."

"Ginny?"

"No...Langston."

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've had other children since Ginny...Langston is one of my triplets, and I have a set of twins...She's 15, and the twins are 10."

"Oh...I think...Umm...I think Lucius mentioned something about them." She blushed.

Molly nodded and sighed. Lucius had probably had alot to say about her ever growing family...Nasty things at that.

"Yes, well, I'm proud of them...Langston's been so strong...She has a heart condition...The-"

"-same one you had." Narcissa finished, and Molly nodded.

"Narcissa, do you remember how different I was after the surgery? My whole outlook on everything changed..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well," tears formed in Molly's eyes, and once they made it to the tearoom she took a seat next to Narcissa. "What if Langston looses her outlook on life too? What if she's so scared now? What if she feels so fragile...So weak like I did?"

Narcissa embracd her friend, just before the tears began pouring from Molly's eyes, down her cheeks and into her lap.

"How could I have passed that down to my little girl?"

**A\n: Aww...ended sad...But, Narcissa and Molly will get alot more time in the next chapter, along with everyhting else that's going on in Langston's room and with Remus at home... :) Please review. Ideas are welcome.**

**Hope it's alright there was only part of what's going on in this chapter...at least for next one, I know what I'm writing. :)**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


End file.
